theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sidemen Wiki:Rules
Here on The Sidemen Wiki, there are rules upon creating a page for any YouTube channel or related article. Please read these rules before editing a page. Creating a Page When making a page, please keep in mind The Sidemen Wiki is predominantly trying to add pages with a somewhat relevence to the Sidemen. This isn't to say that if the page doesn't have much relevence to them it's not going to be on here, but we do have to draw the line somewhere. *Please do not just add a small sentence that says something about this person or just pasting the URL. The minimum requirement for information is 3 sentences (or 1 paragraph) regarding the person, their background and relevence to the Sidemen. Pages that don't follow this format will be deleted within 24 hours. *One page per person. All information can be added on one page. If a person has multiple channels, they must also be added to the same page unless an admin changes it or if the channel is run under separate brand identities or creators. *Please note that we should always have pages in English. If it's not English, the page will be deleted immediately. *Please write facts, not your opinion of the channel, which we will also delete the page within 24 hours regardless of how many sentences. *In order to maintain the quality standard, we encourage you to make sure your page isn't filled with incorrect spelling, grammar or punctuation. You may take sites like thepunctuationguide as a reference. *If needed, you may use reference links to prove that the information added to the page is trustworthy. This is in place to minimize edit warrants, which are a wiki offense. Do '''not' insert birthdays you find on famousbirthdays.com. They have been known to give out false information.'' If you add a person that has no relevence to the Sidemen, you will be blocked for a day. But if you add the page again, you will get a longer block. First block = 1 day, second block = 5days, and third block = banned indefinite. Behavior Both rude behavior and hate speech will NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. The Sidemen Wiki is both an informative and safe place for users and creators alike – and measures to prevent such a place will result in a very lengthy block or banned indefinitely. What is hate speech? Hate speech is NOT stating that you dislike a YouTuber or critiquing their work or any other comment without a positive connotation – but is any speech or display that attacks, threatens, or insults a person or group. Rude behavior is a much simpler topic – be kind to others while using this fandom. This includes limiting curse/mature words. People of all ages view YouTube, and as such, people of all ages are permitted to view The Sidemen WIki. Comments considered creepy (such as saying "I know where this YouTuber lives!" or "I have their Skype if you want it" are an invasion of a YouTubers privacy and also should not be left on an article, or in the comments). Depending on the comment considered "rude", users will be given a warning from an admin to a ban. This will up to the admin's discretion. Spam If you are found adding spam, unwanted, or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you might be given a warning or possibly blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from the wiki. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. Blocked vs Banned Being blocked and being banned are two different things. *'If you are blocked', that means that you can come back on The Sidemen Wiki after a certain amount of time. *'If you are banned', that means you are not allowed to edit on the wiki anymore and your username will receive a ban of infinite duration. If you have been blocked three times on The Sidemen WIki, you will be banned. This rule does not include the spam rule. Usernames If you are using the name of a popular person in your username, you will be blocked. Having the name of a celebrity in The Sidemen Wiki could lead someone to think that their favorite YouTuber is on the site and could tarnish their name, spread false information, and so on. It is only acceptable if the word "Fan" or something similar is at the end of the name (such as, "MiniminterFan"), indicating you are not the named YouTuber, Miniminter. Blog Rules Blogs are how the community interacts with each other. However, there are some rules to be followed. *'No spamming', spamming on blog posts are taken as a serious offense and it will not be tolerated. If you spam, you will receive a 1-week block and your blog post will be deleted. If repeated again, it will result in an indefinite ban. *'No Hate speech', hate speech is often very annoying and brings the worst in all users. If you are seen doing this action you will receive a 1-day block and if repeated again, a week block, further until you get banned. *'Swearing' is allowed, unless used in a hostile way, such as harassment towards other users. Staff will not tolerate this and can give you an immediate ban. *'No Harassing', harassing other users is a serious offense. Users will be banned on the first sight of these messages (though message wall talking will still be enabled, so if you want to discuss the situation with an admin, do as you please). Privacy Here on The Sidemen Wiki, we try to respect the content creators' privacy. If anyone is caught adding the home address (regardless if it is real or fake) you will be banned. Videos When adding a video to this fandom, please remember to add it to a person page. If it is seen that you are just adding videos without adding them to their respective pages you will receive a warning, then if continued you will be blocked. Adding random videos that have no relevence to this wiki whatsoever, will get you a block too. Nudity/Sexual Explicit Content Nudity or otherwise sexually explicit content should not be uploaded onto the site. Editors found adding explicit content will be banned from editing the wiki. Edit Warrant An edit warrant is where 2 users undo each of their edits in one page due to a disagreement between each other. If you are in a situation where you are edit warring with someone, please message them on their message wall or the live chat. Explain your reasoning as to why your edit should be published with research to back-up your reasoning. If the edit warrant continues after discussing, please contact an Admin or Content Moderator. If you are the user with incorrect information, or your edits were not published, please do not harass or get frustrated with the people that were involved. This can result in getting blocked or banned if continued. You can also get blocked after continuing the edit warrant that was already concluded. Vandalism Vandalism is a common problem inside FANDOM and, of course, on The Sidemen Wiki. If you are caught vandalizing a page on the wiki and depending on how strong your vandalism was, you will be blocked between 1 week or up to an indefinite ban. This can also result in getting blocked across FANDOM, meaning you cannot edit on any Wiki inside FANDOM. ---- Admins will have the final say on how the pages look. There is a certain layout in which articles are organized on each page, please use other pages as examples on how the article should look (for example, take a look at The Sidemen, KSI and Miniminter pages for reference). Refer to those pages and ensure the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the page, please remember that The Sidemen WIki goes by whatever the name used is on the official channel itself. If there are any other questions, contact one of our admins. Thanks to Wikitubia for providing the base of this page. Category:Browse